The present invention is directed toward a candle making apparatus and more particularly, toward a container which allows a candle to be molded and removed easily so that a wick may be placed through the center of the candle.
Typically, a candle is formed by pouring hot wax into a container or mold and allowing the wax to cool. Before the wax is completely cooled, a wick is inserted into the center of the container and is held in place above the container. Once the wax has cooled completely, it is removed from the container with the wick intact. This is a very tedious, time-consuming, and labor intensive process.
Other methods of forming a candle are generally variations of the above described method. For example, how the wick is held in place may vary. A person may actually hold the wick in place; a rod may be placed across the top of the container to which the wick is fastened; or the container may be placed under a horizontal rod to which the wick is secured and extends into the hot wax. Also, the manner in which the candle is removed from the container or mold may vary. For example, the candle may be manually separated from the container or mold. Or, the container may be placed into a bath of cold water which loosens the hardened wax from the mold and facilitates removal of the now formed candle from the container.
Another method of forming a candle is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,682 to Harrison et al. This patent describes a method for making candles including a shell in the form of a truncated cone, a wick pin having an eye, and an insert. The wick pin is secured to the bottom of the shell and the insert fits into the open of the shell. The insert has an opening through which the pin is inserted as well as a plurality of openings through which molten wax is poured into the shell. Wax is poured into the shell to completely fill the shell and to cover the insert. When the wax has solidified, a wick is inserted through the eye of the wick pin. The candle body, together with the insert, is removed from the shell so that passing the candle over the wick pin, the candle is wicked as it is being pulled out of the shell.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. Re 20,854 to Deckert discloses a method of making a candle using a container with a rod inserted therein. The rod is held in place by fingers located on a plate which is secured to the bottom of the container. Hot wax is poured into the container to a point which is below the top of the container. The wax is allowed to cool and the rod is removed. A wick may be then inserted through the hole formed by the rod.
The present invention is designed to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. It is an object of this invention to provide a simple method for molding a candle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus which allows for removing a molded candle from the apparatus easily and placing a wick through the center thereof.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a candle making apparatus for molding a candle. The apparatus includes a container and a plate with a rod or stem attached thereto. The plate rests within the container with the rod extending above the rim of the container. In order to use the apparatus hot wax is poured into the container and the wax is allowed to cool. Once the wax has cooled, the rod is grasped and the plate and rod are removed from the container with the wax molded around the rod. Once the plate and rod are removed from the container, the plate is grasped and the molded wax is removed from the plate so that a hole is formed through the center of the wax. Next, a waxed wick is inserted through the hole in the molded wax thereby forming a candle.